bangormobsfandomcom-20200213-history
MobsTeams
General info STATS To view the different teams and their stats visit http://mobsoc.co.uk/pvp/teams.php Commands All commands in mobs teams start with either /team or /t. They both work exactly the same. code/t create TeamName Team Description/code Attempts to create a new team called 'TeamName' and with the description following. Team names cannot contain a space, while descriptions can. Requires 'team.create' permission code/t desc New Team Description/code Sets Team Description. Reqiures rank 5 or higher and 'team.desc' permission. code/t invite PlayerName/code Invites the player to join your team. Requires rank 5 or higher in your team, and 'team.invite' permission code/t kick PlayerName/code Kicks the player from your team. Requires rank 5 or higher in your team, and 'team.kick' permission code/t join/code Accepts your latest team invite. Requires 'team.join' permission code/t leave/code Leaves your current team. If you are the leader, a new leader will be appointed automatically. Requires 'team.leave' permission code/t claim/code Attempts to claim the chunk you are standing in. Requires 'team.claim' permission code/t unclaim/code Unclaims the chunk you are standing in, Requires 'team.unclaim' permission code/t channel/code Shows a list of available channels to chat into. Requires 'team.channel' permission code/t channel Channel/code Changes to the named channel, allowing all typed text to appear only to certain people. Requires 'team.channel' permission code/t setrank Player RankNumber/code Sets a Team members rank to the value provided. Requires 'team.setrank' permission code/t setrankname RankNumber RankName/code Sets the name a certain rank holds, allowing for team chat to be more personalised to the team. Requires 'team.setrankname' permission code/t forfeit/code Forfeits the beginners PvP-immunity, allowing a player to get involved in combat sooner. code/t ally TeamName/code code/t neutral TeamName/code code/t war TeamName/code Requests a change of team->team relationship. If the other team has already requested the change too, then the relationship is altered instantly. There are two exceptions, Neutral to War does not require requesting and will happen instantly on the first request without approval, and Ally to War will request but will happen regardless if the request is ignored for 48 hours. code/t stats list/code Lists the Stats that are kept on each player, with numbers attached. Requires 'team.setstats' (and should be admin-only) code/t stats set CODE VALUE/code Set the specific stat to value. The higher it is the less times a player needs to do this action to get a claim/ Requires 'team.setstats' (and should be admin only) code/t stats hide CODE/code Hide this stat from the website frontend. The value is still considered in claim size, but can be used to add an element of mystery on what excatly adds to max claims. Requires 'team.setstats' (and should be admin only) code/t stats show CODE/code Shows the stat on the website frontend. Same as above in all ways besides the obvious. code/t server ON|OFF/code Sets the team you are currently in to a Server-marked team. Server marked teams cannot be raided, have unlimited claims, and people cannot fight (even if at war) inside server claims. Intended to allow spawn areas and banks etc. Requires 'team.setserver' permission